


Regret

by Fluffienstein



Series: Love Doves [1]
Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: Anger, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, F/M, First writing, Friendship/Love, I haven't watched Season 2 yet so don't expect anything from that in here, Love, Love Confessions, Maybe I'll make another series that revolves around Season 2, Opposites Attract, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regret, Secret love, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffienstein/pseuds/Fluffienstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugane has some deep, deep secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugane has feelings for Hajime. Can he confess his love to the white dove of G-Team? Or will he end up failing in scoring his love due to his friends weighing him down?

Sugane hated himself.

It started with the MESS incident.

Her defiance was astonishing. Someone who followed no rules while he followed all. Such ignorance brought him confusion, yet that slowly formed into something far more confusing.

_What was going on?_

He apparently admitted all of this to Jou-san whenever he went out to drink with him, clearly he had gotten drunk as he would never ever tell anyone such a deep secret were he in the right mind, and he _really_ voiced his displeasure about Hajime kissing Berg-Katze.

He wanted that kiss _first_.

And yet at the end he couldn't bring himself to take her second kiss. He only embraced her. Embracing her until she cried for him to let go. Squeezing her in his arms in such a loving manner that it was clear that all he wanted to do was take her home and keep her there.

She was warm. She was soft. She was Hajime.

No longer 'Newbie' as he used to call her with spite in his voice. But Hajime, the sun that shone upon the G-Team. Hajime, the girl that made him advert his eyes from the straight path they were always so fixated on. Hajime, the girl he could honestly say that he loved.

Everyone loved her. But his love was different. He wanted to take this girl for his own. Her and her stupid crafts. Her stupid obsession with scissors. Her stupid obsession with helping others.

No, they weren't stupid.

They were lovely. Hajime was lovely. These things was what made Hajime... Hajime.

Why? Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? How her smile brightened up his day or how her maste tape was always nearly everywhere or how she just.

She changed him. She really did. She was so troublesome at first but now. Now she was everything he needed and more.

Sugane hated himself.

He was so weak.

Weak to fall in love. Weak not to confess.

He wish he could look straight again.

**Author's Note:**

> This may turn out to be my first fanfic. It started out as a little bit of writing since I love this ship so much but now that I'm thinking about it, I might make this into a full-blown thing! Let me know in the comments if you think that's an awesome idea!


End file.
